Volume
Volume is a 2.1 Extreme Demon collaboration created by Metalface221, YakobNugget, and MindCap, and verified and published by Metalface221. It is a 1.8-styled level. It is currently #148 on the [[Official Demon list|Official Geometry Dash Demon List]], above AcropoliX (#149) and below Exotic Energy (#147). Gameplay * 0-49% (Metalface221): The level starts with a complex ball segment, where complex timing, changes of gravity and pressing spheres are performed. In terms of decoration, the part has no outstanding design, but often changing colors can be seen. The player can also notice a slight movement of objects. The speed increases. Now you play as a ship, where you pass a straight-fly, and you need to have time to click on the sphere and change the size and gravity. At the end of the stage, the snag is waiting for you, and you need to go through the blocks and not fly up. The decoration is somewhat reminiscent of Clubstep, but with more beautiful and decorated blocks. Then the background darkens, you can see beautiful handicap effects and moving floors with spikes, and the cube stage begins, where you have to press the spheres precisely. The speed decreases, there is a short break-time, you carefully jump over the spikes, and again you need to click on the sphere. Then, the speed increases again. The UFO stage is a passage through the corridors, changing sizes, gravity and pressing spheres with the help of timings. The decor itself consists of objects of purple and black colors and textures that synchronize with the music. Now part of the cube begins, the color changes to green. You make difficult timings near spikes and on spheres. Then there is a short straight-fly of the ship with gray objects. * 49-70% (MindCap): The color changes to blue, and you play a short cube stage, and then a part of a wave. You pass narrow passages. The speed increases and a quick change of gravity begins, and several times you change your dimensions. Next comes the stage of the ship. You go through difficult sections and at the same time click on the spheres. It ends with a short cube. * 70-76% (YakobNugget): The floor rises again. You go through a short straight-fly, and the cube stage continues, where you just need to make and hold spheres. White textures appear in the foreground and the background is darkening. * 76-79% (Metalface221): You play as a mini-ship, and then as waves with frequent changes in size. You need to go through barely visible blocks. * 79-100% (YakobNugget): The final part. The color changes to green and beautiful rays are visible. There are spam portals. The player is required to jump over double spikes. Then there is a short ball with a couple of difficult timings. Next, on the cube, you jump, click on the sphere and fly the straight-fly. Then you again click on the sphere on the cube and at the UFO stage with timings, but again you return to the cube form. You make neat and challenging jumps with a small change of speed. The piece ends by jumping over triple spikes and at triple speed through five spikes. The name of the level and the names of its authors appear on the background. Trivia * The level is free to copy. * The level uses 46,550 objects. * Volume was originally rated Insane Demon but was later rerated Extreme Demon. * A Custom Song is used, despite being 1.8 Styled. Walkthrough Category:Extreme Demon levels Category:2.1 levels Category:Demon levels Category:Long levels Category:Collaborations Category:Top 150